Avec pour allié, l'espoir
by PenchantMortel
Summary: Lorsque la guerre éclate et que les soldats manquent, il est temps d'imposer une loi. Lorsque le décret paraît, la surprise est générale dans la ville de l'Arche mais Abby, la dirigeante, ne veut pas voir sa ville sombrer en refusant. C'est alors qu'elle accepte et envoie en premier sa fille, Clarke, dans un camp d'entrainement. Tout le monde n'accepte pas. C'est le cas de Bellamy.
1. Contexte

**CONTEXTE.**

Plus personne n'est en sécurité nulle part depuis que la guerre a éclaté. Les pays se déchirent entre eux, les pertes humaines ne cessent d'augmentées, les blessés s'entassent dans les hôpitaux, la famine amène sont lots de douleur, la pauvreté éclate même aux visages des plus riches qui se pensaient intouchables.

Dans un monde en pleine déchéance, personne n'est épargné. D'une manière ou d'une autre, chacun est embarqué dans les tracas de cette guerre qui ne semble pas vouloir se terminer.

Pour survivre, chacun fait ce qu'il peut... Mais une chose est sûre, une guerre est faites de sacrifice. Et les nations payent un prix fort en vies humaines afin de s'assurer de gagner le combat ! Pour s'assurer la victoire, il faut des soldats… Et qui serait assez fou pour se jeter à corps perdu dans un tel foutoir ? Les hautes instances en ont bien conscience et pour s'assurer de la participation de tout le monde, un décret a été passé : Chaque jeune de dix-huit doit s'engager à servir son pays. Toute personne tentant de se soustraire à cette obligation se verra dénoncer. Il sera jeté en prison afin d'y attendre son jugement. La décision prendra très peu de temps puisque la peine a déjà été décidée. Ce sera la mort. Donc au final, très peu de gens tentent de passer entre les mailles du filet… Puisque souvent, l'échéance sera la même à un détail près. Etre abattu par l'ennemi, ou par l'un des siens.

Même les plus petites villes n'y échappent pas. Le décret n'épargne personne. Chaque famille se voit prendre un fils, une fille,… Voire plusieurs enfants. Ils n'y peuvent rien, c'est comme ça. C'est la dirigeante de la ville qui a décidé de s'y plier, pensant que c'est un moindre mal à côtés d'une autre possibilité : Que l'on rase la ville.

Abby Griffin n'a donc eut d'autre choix que d'accepter l'affreuse vérité en sachant que même sa propre progéniture ne serait pas épargnée. Lorsque le camp d'entraînement « The Grounders » a été ouvert, Clarke a été la première à y mettre les pieds. Mais sa mère s'est assuré qu'elle aurait une meilleure place que certain. En effet, elle a été promu dirigeante de la caste des filles. Wells Jaha, fils du conseiller de sa mère et son meilleur ami, a également eut droit à un traitement de faveur. Il est devenu dirigeant de la caste des garçons. Mais contrairement à ce que pensaient leurs parents, cela n'a pas été d'une grande aide… Comment se faire respecter par les autres alors que ces derniers pensent que leurs places n'est pas mérité ? Tout le monde n'a pas l'étoffe d'un leader. Pourtant Clarke s'obstine, elle sait qu'elle peut y parvenir.

Mais tous les jeunes de la ville de l'Arche ne se sont pas pliés à ce règlement. Certes, c'est le cas de la plupart mais pas de tous. Un petit groupe est parvenu à se glisser entre les mailles du filet. Mais la liberté a un prix et Bellamy l'a parfaitement comprit. Il est toutefois prêt à tout pour protéger Octavia d'un système qu'il pense défectueux.

* * *

**Je vous dépose ici le contexte pour explication post chapitre mais vous dépose immédiatement le premier chapitre. Ainsi, vous ne serez pas trop perdu n'est-ce pas ? Merci de vous êtes arrêtez sur ma fiction. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Etre au pouvoir, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Tout le monde n'est pas à même de devenir leader. »

**Point de vue de Clarke :**

Deux mois, deux fichus mois qu'elle se débat pour parvenir à ses fins. Se faire respecter par ses paires n'est pas une chose facile pour la jeune demoiselle mais, au fur et à mesure, les choses changent, les liens se font et se défont. La blonde sait en qui elle peut avoir confiance et, malheureusement, ils ne se comptent que sur les doigts d'une main. Et si certains deviennent plus conciliants avec le temps, d'autres ne lâchent pas l'affaire et lui mènent la vie dure. Comme si Marcus n'était pas déjà assez difficile pour qu'en plus, le sort s'acharne sur elle en dehors des heures d'entraînement…

Poussant un soupire excédé, la jeune femme s'accroupit pour refaire son lacet, alors qu'elle entend au loin les braillements de Marcus Kane, son entraîneur. Leur entraîneur, pour être plus précise. Elle grommelle quelques jurons dans sa barbe et serre bien le nœud qu'elle vient d'effectuer, histoire de ne pas avoir à réitérer ce geste dans les cinq minutes à venir. Marcus n'apprécierait sans doute pas… Redressant la tête, elle étire un peu son cou en passant sa main dans sa nuque, qu'elle essuie d'un geste brusque. Elle adorerait rester là encore quelques minutes, à reprendre son souffle, mais Kane ne lui en laissera pas le loisir et si elle ne veut pas devoir recommencer tout l'enchaînement, elle sait qu'elle doit s'y remettre immédiatement.

Des pas de course se rapprochent de sa position et une voix aigüe l'interpelle alors qu'elle se redresse lentement, les paumes posées sur ses cuisses et la respiration courte.

« Déjà fatiguée Griffin ? », s'exclame une jeune brune avec petit sourire narquois.

Mel. Un véritable fléau pour Clarke, qui ne supporte pas sa voix geignarde et les airs de « pimbêche » qu'elle se donne. Avec sa chevelure brune, ses jolies formes et ses vêtements qui la couvrent à peine, elle fait sans doute partie du cercle très fermés des filles qui se prennent encore de haut malgré la poussière et la boue accumulée sur leurs peaux à cause de l'entraînement. Elle fait aussi partie des filles, qui au lycée, rêvassait à Bellamy Blake. Et qui se plaignent, encore, de sa disparition.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Clarke lui jette un regard dédaigneux avant de reprendre sa course avec plus d'entrain qu'auparavant. Elle ne peut décemment pas se faire dépasser par ce genre de fille. C'est impossible. Surtout pas si elle veut que les autres la respectent ! Si elle veut qu'on la prenne au sérieux, elle doit se pousser à bout, montré qu'elle en veut ! Alors sans plus hésiter, elle met les bouchées doubles. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle passe chaque obstacle dressé sur son chemin : fils barbelé sous lesquels elle rampe, filet de corde auquel elle grimpe, vieux pneus… Elle a l'impression que si elle tombe, elle ne se relèvera plus mais, au moins, elle a largement dépassé Mel. Un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle se sent rassérénée. Si elle ne parviendra jamais à arriver au niveau de certains, elle peut au moins s'assurer de ne jamais finir dernière. Pour cela, elle s'entraîne dur.

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit et la jeune femme cesse tout effort. Elle s'arrête tout bonnement au milieu du parcours et se plie en deux en tentant de retrouver son souffle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Pour le coup, elle a vraiment l'impression que son cœur va exploser, tant il bat fort ! Elle a aussi un peu la nausée. Elle n'aurait rien dû avaler au petit déjeuner… Mais sans ce dernier, elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenu le tiers de l'entraînement. Alors qu'elle se redresse, elle sent un point de côté poindre dans son flanc droit et, avec une grimace, elle se dirige vers l'emplacement où se trouve Kane.

En chemin, Wells, son meilleur ami, la rejoint en lui offrant un sourire joyeux. Lui aussi est à bout de souffle et de petites gouttes de sueur perlent à son front, glissant sur sa peau sombre. Sans se départir de son sourire, il se penche vers elle pour lui murmurer :

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas répondre à Mel, tu sais ? », déclare-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Rien que de te voir la dépasser l'a enragée, tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! »

La blondinette part alors dans un grand éclat de rire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil moqueur à la jeune femme qui, peu de temps auparavant, se trouvait à sa place. Décidément, si la journée semblait avoir mal commencé, elle ne pouvait que bien se terminer !

Passant un bras sous celui de son ami, Clarke rejoint l'entraîneur Kane, un sourire fendant ses lèvres rosées. Marcus Kane se trouve adossé à un arbre, songeur. Enfin, il prend la parole, lorsque tous ses disciples l'ont rejoint :

« Bien que cela ne m'arrange pas de l'avouer, je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas été exécrables comme je m'y attendais… », Dit-il sans détour, en plantant tour à tour son regard dans celui des jeunes gens.

Clarke frissonne en sentant son regard s'attardé sur elle et lève les yeux pour le soutenir, arquant un sourcil.

« Donc pour vous prouver que lorsque vous faîtes un effort, vous êtes récompensés, je vous laisse quartier libre pour le restant de la matinée. Vous avez rendez-vous ici à après la pause du midi, compris ? »

Il a prononcé la dernière phrase sur un ton qui était plus semblable à un grognement qu'autre chose, mais qui est rapidement couvert par les exclamations de joies et par les rires heureux des jeunes gens, qui n'ont pas eu le droit à ce genre de temps libre depuis un bout de temps ! Clarke s'apprête à se joindre à eux, lorsqu'une main s'abat sur son épaule. Agacée, elle se retourne, prête à envoyer balader celui qui la retient ainsi, mais est bien forcée de ravaler ses paroles en apercevant le coach.

« Oui ? », demande-elle, incertaine.

Marcus la contemple un instant avant de se décider à prendre la parole :

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… », Dit-il alors que le regard de Clarke se voile et que ses lèvres forment une moue, « Je ne l'ai que trop dit : on fait ses lacets avant l'entraînement, pas pendant ! Et comme tu connais le règlement, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, n'est-ce pas Clarke ? »

La blonde acquiesce, un air de dépit collé au visage, lorsqu'un rire s'élève soudain pour souligner les paroles du coach. Agacée, Clarke reconnaît sans mal la voix de cette fichue pimbêche qu'était Mel. Marcus se tourne vers la brune avant de tirer un sourire glacé dont il a le secret.

« Puis-ce que tu trouves ça si drôle, tu peux te joindre à elle », déclare-il d'une voix sans appel.

Un seul mot vient à l'esprit de Clarke. Putain. Voilà qu'elle doit se coltiner cette idiote, en plus de se retrouver « collée ».

* * *

**Point de vue de Bellamy :**

Quelque part en forêt, un groupe de jeunes gens tente tant bien que mal de s'en sortir, mais la faim commence à poindre et la tentation d'aller en ville pour trouver de quoi se nourrir devient de plus en plus forte. Toutefois la peur de se faire prendre est encore plus forte, assez pour qu'ils ne tentent pas le coup en tout cas.

Mais Bellamy ne peut décemment pas laisser sa petite sœur mourir de faim. Alors, et s'il sait qu'aller en ville serait suicidaire, une idée a germé dans son esprit, s'y insinuant lentement mais surement. Mais pour mettre en place ce qu'il a en tête, il leur faut des armes… Même si en attendant, ils pourraient très bien en créer de fortune, Bellamy n'en doute pas un instant.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouve assis sur une bûche, une longue branche dans une main, bloquée entre ses genoux, et un couteau dans l'autre. D'une main habile, il gratte patiemment le bois, en décrochant quelques bouts. Avec délicatesse, il façonne un long épieu de bois. Un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction traîne sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il regarde l'objet. Il est vrai que cela ressemble de plus en plus à la lance qu'il imaginait ! Ça aurait pu être mieux mais il est déjà heureux ainsi. Ne manque plus que d'apprendre à s'en servir mais il lui semble que ce sera sans doute la partie la plus facile. De toute manière, il ne doute pas un instant de ses capacités. Décidé, il se lève et se dirige alors vers la sortie de leur hutte de fortune, mais il n'a pas fait deux pas dehors que quelqu'un l'interpelle :

« Bel', où vas-tu ? », s'exclame une voix semblable au carillon d'une clochette.

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres, alors qu'il se tourne vers sa sœur, Octavia. La jeune brunette arrive toujours à lui tirer un sourire et le seul son de sa voix parvient à lui prouver que ce qu'il fait vaut le coup. Comment diable pourrait-il laisser la délicate demoiselle seule alors que lui-même finit dans un camp d'entraînement ? Non, cela semble improbable. Impossible même !

« Je vais tenter de nous trouver quelque chose à manger », répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une tempête lui rentre dedans. Surpris, il passe ses bras autour de sa sœur qui vient de se jeter à son cou.

« Non, hors de question ! », s'exclame-elle alors que son regard s'emplit de gouttelettes salées qui menacent de dévaler le long de ses joues.

Le cœur battant, il prend le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains tandis qu'il pose son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans celui noisette de sa petite sœur.

« Shht… O', ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure… », dit-il d'une voix douce en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, « Je vais juste tenter de chasser… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il défait doucement ses bras de sa taille en lui montrant l'espèce de lance qu'il a taillée avec son couteau. Il lui offre alors un nouveau sourire en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

« Tout va bien se passer, O' », déclare-il alors, avant de déposer un tendre baiser contre le front de cette dernière.

Elle acquiesce, se résigne, avant de pénétrer la tente sous le regard de son grand frère. Bellamy souffle alors avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il observe les alentours silencieusement, osant à peine respirer, de peur de faire fuir les animaux qui se trouvent dans le coin. Soudain, un lièvre apparait. Sous son regard, l'animal commence à arracher quelques brins d'herbes au sol. Le jeune homme esquisse un geste léger, déplaçant son pied, mais une branche craque. Sursautant, il pose les yeux sur la petite bête. Mais cette dernière, si elle lève la tête pour observer les alentours, n'a pas l'air décidé à détaler. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il déplace subtilement son bras, détendant celui qui tient la lance. Esquissant un mouvement vers l'arrière, le jeune homme bande ses muscles, prêt à les relâcher pour éjecter le bois pointu sur la petite bête aux longues oreilles. Il n'éprouve aucune appréhension à tuer un animal… Tout est bon pour survivre et dans un temps où les hommes meurent, pourquoi les créatures devraient-elles survivre ? Serrant ses doigts autour de sa lance, il bouge brusquement son bras dans un geste en avant. La lance accompagne le mouvement avant de glisser entre ses doigts. Trait mortel se dirigeant droit vers sa proie. Fendant l'air, elle n'est plus qu'à un mètre de sa victime.

« Hey Bell', qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! », s'exclame soudain une voix.

Sous le regard dépité du jeune homme, la créature détale et sa lance se plante dans le sol. Le cœur du jeune homme se sert alors qu'il passe ses mains sur son visage avant d'agripper ses belles boucles brunes. Contenant la colère qui commence à faire battre le sang contre sa tempe, il tente tant bien que mal de retenir sa colère d'éclater alors qu'il se tourne vers Jasper qui, souriant, n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Ce que je fous… », Murmure le brun, excédé, « J'étais en train d'attraper notre putain de dîner ! »

Mais c'est mal connaître Bellamy que de s'imaginer qu'il serait capable de restreindre la colère qui déjà l'embrasse tout entier, le consumant rapidement. Les mains tremblantes, il s'éloigne du jeune homme pour s'empêcher de l'étranger sur le champ ! Il attrape alors la lance, qu'il tire du sol d'un geste brusque avant de frotter un peu boue qui colle déjà au bois.

Faisant signe à Jasper de détaler, il s'éloigne, pas prêt à se laisser abattre si rapidement. Allons, ce n'est que la première bête qu'il tente d'attraper… Les autres seront sans doute plus facile… N'est-ce pas ? Se gonflant à bloque en songeant à la brunette qui l'attend dans la hutte, il recommence à marcher silencieusement, évitant au mieux les branches sèches qui pourrait craquer sous son pied.

* * *

**Point de vue de Clarke :**

Les heures ont passé, l'entraînement s'est déroulé sans plus d'anicroche tandis que Clarke, n'ayant pas pu se reposer, se sent dans un état proche de la mort. Pourtant, elle ne l'est pas. Elle est même tout le contraire ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps fourbu et couvert de sueur, la douleur émanant de ses jambes, ses reins… Son corps entier brûle. Accroupie sur l'herbe jaunie par le manque d'eau, elle respire à grande peine. Une gourde apparaît alors devant ses yeux et elle se redresse un peu, prête à l'accepter avec gratitude, alors qu'un sourire glisse sur ses lèvres. Mais ses yeux bleus croisent ceux de Finn Collins et instantanément, elle lâche la gourde, comme brûlée.

« Allons ne fait pas l'idiote, Clarke », déclare le jeune homme, sourcil froncé.

Le sang de Clarke ne fait alors qu'un tour, tandis qu'elle se redresse définitivement. Elle plante ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, un air implacable se glissant sur son visage.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant », lui réplique-elle alors en mettant toute sa colère dans ces quelques mots.

Sans attendre, elle se détourne en recommençant à marcher à grands pas. Elle sent le regard de chien battu que Finn pose sur son cou, mais elle ne se retourne pas. Elle n'est pas prête à lui offrir son pardon. Alors qu'elle avance, elle aperçoit Raven. La jeune blondinette croise son regard le temps de quelques secondes et comme pour la rassurer, elle tire un petit sourire. Elle tente de faire passer au travers de ce dernier que tout va pour le mieux. Et que tout ira pour le mieux. C'est son rôle après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

En parlant de son rôle… Elle tire sur sa manche, laissant apparaître une montre noire. Le cadran indique quatre heure et quart. L'heure du dîner. Elle se dirige alors vers les baraquements qui leur servent également de dortoir et entre dans celui des filles avec appréhension. Se forgeant un air impassible, elle passe le pas de la porte et découvre les demoiselles en train de discuter. Certaines assises à plusieurs sur le lit de l'une, l'autre lisant un livre… Chacune vaque à son occupation.

Clarke ne prend pas immédiatement la parole, non. Elle observe d'abord la petite communauté qui lui fait face. Beaucoup de ces filles ne l'aiment pas, mais elle le leur rend bien. Elle ne devrait sans doute pas, mais des filles comme Mel, il y en a un paquet. Avec un soupire, elle entend le prénom de Bellamy. Décidément, vivre dans le passé ne semble pas les déranger plus que cela. Au bout de quelques nouvelles minutes, la jeune femme cesse de tergiverser.

« Tout le monde doit se retrouver au baraquement C dans les cinq minutes qui viennent », aboie-t-elle.

Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a cessé de croire que qui que ce soit compte l'écouter lorsqu'elle le demande gentiment. Donc maintenant, elle ordonne plus qu'elle ne demande. Et elle n'hésite pas à sévir, car chaque retard lui vaut une punition de plus à elle et elle en a marre des corvées que lui attribue Marcus. C'est une vraie plaie.

* * *

**Point de vue de Bellamy :**

Assis devant le feu de camp, Bellamy songe à ce que lui a raconté Jasper quelques heures auparavant. La conversation tournait autour de Monty… Il sait très bien que ce dernier doit vivre un véritable enfer, mais il ne peut pas s'imaginer un seul instant prévoir son évasion alors qu'eux-mêmes meurent de faim, n'est-ce pas ? Cela semble improbable… En plus, sans arme, ce serait une mission suicide ! Pourtant, cette lueur dans le regard de Jasper, Bellamy la connait bien. Il a la même lorsqu'il est borné, prêt à tout. Surtout pour sa sœur à vrai dire. Mais Jasper et Monty ne sont-ils pas comme des frères ? Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il croise le regard de son ami. Toujours cette lueur fiévreuse… Si Bellamy ne l'aide pas, une chose est sûre. Un jour, il découvrira le coin de Jasper vide. Il sera parti aider son ami.

Un autre regard converge vers lui et il croise celui d'Octavia, suppliant. Alors comme ça, Jasper a raconté son histoire à O' ?! Les mâchoires de Bellamy se crispent sous la colère, tandis qu'il détourne instantanément le regard. Non. Il ne peut pas se laisser entraîner dans cette affaire. Il lui a fallu tant de temps pour mettre Octavia en sécurité… Ses lèvres se joignent en une moue songeuse, tandis que déjà, il pèse le pour et le contre, en sachant parfaitement qu'O' est quelqu'un de très persuasif. Et elle sait très bien comme le faire plier.

Passant sa main sur son visage, le jeune homme agrippe doucement ses cheveux bruns. Il est mal. Les autres aussi… Mais tout le monde n'est pas encore au courant… Lâchant un grognement, le jeune homme quitte la tente sous le regard étonné des autres. Pourtant, un sourire éclaire les lèvres d'Octavia, qui échange un regard avec Jasper. Elle sait qu'ils ont gagné et sans trop d'effort, pour une fois.

* * *

**Voici un premier chapitre, pauvre en rebondissement je l'avoue… Pas encore d'action en vue mais cela viendra, d'abord à petite dose, puis à pleine puissance !**

**J'espère néanmoins que cela vous aura plu et j'aimerai avoir vos avis si possible, positif ou négatif, peu m'importe tant que c'est sincère ! Voilà voilà, merci d'avance ! **

**PenchantMortel. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Faire un choix, c'est difficile mais parfois nécessaire »

Pdv Clarke :

_Assise sur le fauteuil préféré de son père, la petite fille est plongée dans une lecture plus qu'intense, au vu de son jeune âge. Son petit nez est froncé, ses sourcils également. Son visage exprime une profonde concentration. Doucement, elle assimile les mots qui se présentent à elle, les laissant former des phrases. Elle presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, respirant à peine tandis qu'elle découvre avec effroi la suite de l'histoire plus que palpitante. Que va-t-il arriver à son héroïne préférée ? L'angoisse pointe le bout de son nez, s'insinuant dans sa gorge qui se serre. Les yeux rivés sur les pages, elle ne remarque pas que quelqu'un l'observe depuis l'encadrement de la porte._

_« Mais dis-moi, princesse, ne devrais-tu pas dormir à cette heure-ci ? », déclare une voix douce, chargée de tendresse._

_Se sentant prise en faute, la petite demoiselle lève les yeux vers son père qui se tient là, juste en face d'elle. Depuis combien de temps l'observe-t-il ? Ses joues rougissent. Elle se sent gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Elle a dépassé le couvre-feu depuis une bonne heure. Soudain, elle fronce les sourcils, offrant à son père une moue boudeuse alors que ses joues prennent une teinte plus écarlate encore. Comme si c'était possible !_

_« Je ne suis pas une princesse ! », déclare-elle avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, « Je suis une scientifique ! »_

_Le trentenaire sourit en couvant du regard sa petite fille de sept ans. Depuis quelques temps, elle a décidé qu'elle serait scientifique. Comme son père. Peut-être que dans un mois, elle décidera de devenir maire de la ville, comme sa maman. À cet âge, on change beaucoup d'avis… Et elle en changera sans doute encore plusieurs fois au fil des années._

_« D'accord, docteur Griffin », lui réplique-il, l'air amusé, « Mais même les scientifiques ont besoin de sommeil ! »_

_Mais la petite fille ne s'en laisse pas compter._

_« Toi, tu ne dors pas beaucoup ! », dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse tandis qu'elle fronce les sourcils._

_Attendri, l'homme s'approche de sa petite fille. Elle ressemble à sa mère lorsqu'elle fait ça. Il attrape alors le livre qu'elle a entre les mains, y glisse un marque page, et le dépose sur une armoire, en hauteur. Il laisse échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle lâche un cri scandalisé et loin de s'en formaliser, il la soulève d'un geste et la jette avec douceur sur son épaule avant de se diriger dans les escaliers en la maintenant bien. Il sent ses petits poings marteler son dos. Il n'en sourit que d'avantage. Il grimpe rapidement à l'étage, son colis sur les épaules. Il ne la dépose qu'une fois dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Doucement, il se penche, déposant un baiser sur son front. Clarke ferme les yeux, souriant à ce geste de tendresse._

Un sourire orne toujours ses lèvres alors que prise dans un demi-sommeil, elle se tourne dans son lit pour se recroqueviller doucement au milieu de ses couvertures. Des chuchotis lui parviennent et achèvent alors de l'éveiller. Poussant un léger soupir, elle se retient de se redresser pour demander à celles qui parlent encore de se taire. Elle entrouvre un œil pour apercevoir l'horloge qui orne le mur. Quatre heures du matin. Et elle est arrachée à un merveilleux rêve… Fermant les yeux à nouveau, elle tente durant quelques minutes de retourner auprès de Morphée mais elle s'en trouve incapable. Les murmures s'intensifient. Les filles qui parlent doivent se moquer qu'on les entende ou non. Agacée, elle s'apprête à prendre la parole lorsque le timbre d'une voix attise sa curiosité. Mel. Elle reconnaîtrait entre mille ce son désagréable. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle écoute.

« Non mais tu imagines ? », grogne la brune sur un ton scandalisé, « À cause d'elle, je n'ai même pas pu profiter de mon après-midi ! »

Ho ho… On parle d'elle. Une grimace glisse sur ses lèvres mais elle se force à rester immobile. Elle apaise doucement sa respiration, regrettant de ne pouvoir faire de même avec son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. Mel continue.

« Cette garce mériterait une bonne correction ! », poursuit-elle, « Tu sais, le genre qu'elle ne pourra pas oublier de sitôt ? »

Une litanie de « oui », « je suis d'accord »,… émerge du silence. Combien de filles sont d'accord avec Mel ? Combien veulent la punir ? Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle regrette presque d'avoir entendu cette conversation. Elle savait que Mel ne l'aimait pas. Mais à ce point ? Et les autres ? Elle ne veut pas en entendre plus. Pourtant, sa raison lui dicte d'écouter. Que mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Durant quelques secondes, elle envisage de tout simplement de se rendormir. Mais après avoir entendu tout cela, elle ne peut tout bonnement pas. Soudain, un craquement se fait entendre et elle sursaute. Immédiatement ensuite, elle cesse de bouger, cessant presque de respirer. Plus personne ne parle et une fille s'approche de son lit. Elle sent son cœur battre contre sa poitrine et a l'impression qu'il va finir par briser sa cage thoracique pour s'en échapper. Clarke s'efforce tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration profonde tandis qu'elle ferme ses paupières. Son stratagème ne fonctionnera jamais. On va la découvrir. Elle en est certaine. Elle se sent tellement ridicule… Une ombre s'étend au-dessus d'elle et elle sent le souffle de quelqu'un caresser son visage. Malgré elle, elle sent un frisson la parcourir. Durant quelques secondes, elle reste dans cette position sans oser bouger d'un millimètre, puis soudain, elle se sent soulagée. La fille s'est éloignée. Elle peut enfin respirer. Finalement, les murmures cessent définitivement et Clarke, incapable de se rendormir, passe le restant de sa nuit à contempler le plafond en se demandant ce que lui réserve le lendemain.

* * *

Pdv Bellamy

La nuit porte conseil paraît-il. Pourtant, celle de Bellamy n'a semble-il pas été d'un grand secours puisqu'il se retrouve toujours au même point. Au pied du mur. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire mais un millier de questions le harcèlent. Comment ? Et puis dans tout ça, il y a Octavia… Il ne peut décemment pas laisser Octavia seule. Mais l'emmener ? L'idée est pire encore ! En lui, tous les signaux de détresse sont allumés alors qu'il réfléchit à la tactique à adopter pour à la fois sauver Monty et protéger sa sœur. Durant de longues minutes, associer ces deux possibilités lui semble irréalisable, mais soudain, un éclair de lucidité traverse son esprit, l'éclairant tout à coup. Il sait comment il va procéder ! Bien-sûr, ça ne le satisfait pas totalement… Mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il songe à sa sœur qu'il va devoir laisser derrière lui le temps de quelques jours. Le cœur serré, il passe sa main au travers de ses boucles brunes. Elle ne sera pas réellement seule puisque Nathan sera avec elle. Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre, il se dirige vers leur tente dans laquelle il pénètre dans le plus grand silence. Le soleil se lève à peine mais il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Epuisé, il se glisse dans un sac de couchage, aux côtés de sa sœur et s'endort alors comme une masse. D'ici quelques heures, il devra exposer le plan qui a germé dans son esprit.

* * *

Pdv Clarke

Assise sur une chaise, la jeune femme s'efforce de se concentrer sur son assiette à laquelle elle ne touche pourtant pas. Deux tartines grillées, une petite montagne de beurre, un verre de jus d'orange et une pomme l'attendent patiemment. Mais décidément, elle n'a pas faim. Étonnant comme dans ce camp, ils ne meurent jamais de faim ? On pourrait croire que, puisque c'est un camp créé par les soins de l'armée, ils ne mangeraient que de la purée et dieu sait quoi d'autre à base de pomme de terre. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Marcus. Clarke ne doute pas du fait qu'il aime sans doute les ennuyer, les pousser à bout,… Mais il veut une équipe compétente et en bonne santé qui puisse faire honneur à la ville, pas un groupe de jeunes monstrueusement maigres et incapables de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Soudain, une voix la ramène à la réalité et elle bat des paupières, surprise, avant de se tourner vers Wells. Elle voit ses lèvres se mouvoir, mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle reste donc là, abrutie, à tenter de déchiffrer un son lorsqu'il lui donne un coup à l'épaule en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu m'écoutes ou tu comptes m'ignorer ?, grogne le jeune homme, mécontent.

La blonde prend alors une moue penaude, alors qu'elle sent ses joues rosir brutalement. Décidément, en plus d'être nulle en tant que chef, elle ne fait même pas une bonne amie ! Elle secoue donc précipitamment la tête en lui adressant un regard désolé.

Excuse-moi Wells…, dit-elle d'une petite voix, Mais je n'ai pas dormi… Ou pas beaucoup…

L'air renfrogné du jeune homme disparaît presque automatiquement alors qu'un léger sourire fend ses lèvres. Il pose alors sa main sur celle de Clarke, comme pour la rassurer. Elle se crispe mais n'ôte pas sa main. Elle l'a bien assez vexée pour la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se passe quoi ?, lui demande-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en découvrant l'air de connivence qu'il prend soudain. Ses yeux s'illuminent légèrement avant de finalement s'assombrir à nouveau. Mel vient de passer devant sa table, lui offrant un sourire qui lui semble particulièrement faux, au vu de la nuit passée. Elle ne fera toutefois pas de remarque. Elle ne doit pas. Ce serait se trahir… Wells remarque son regard et fronce alors les sourcils. Elle sent alors la main de son meilleur ami se crisper sur la sienne et lève les yeux vers lui, surprise. Mais les paroles qu'il lui offre la rendent plus ahurie encore.

Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

Quelque chose dans la voix de Wells la pétrifie. Peut-être est-ce cette tension qu'elle ressent soudain ? Ou alors la dureté du ton employé ? Ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement, mais elle comprend presque immédiatement que si elle lui disait la vérité, il irait trouver ces filles et leur ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Wells a toujours été protecteur envers elle mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Il semble presque prêt à se battre. Wells. Comment diable ce camp a-t-il pu le changer ? Il est habituellement si droit…

Tout va parfaitement bien, lui souffle-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mais Wells ne semble pas vraiment la prendre au sérieux. Elle voit au regard qu'il lui lance qu'il ne la croit pas. Pourtant, la blonde ne lâchera pas le morceau. Haussant les épaules, elle détourne les yeux pour les reposer sur son assiette. Et comme pour lui faire comprendre que le sujet est clos et qu'elle veut passer à autre chose, elle prend la pomme qui se trouve sur son plateau et croque dedans avec entrain. Le fruit lui semble sans saveur mais elle n'en esquisse pas moins un sourire, comme parfaitement heureuse de se trouver là.

Les minutes passent, la grande aiguille se dépose enfin sur le douze et Clarke se lève presque automatiquement. Une cloche sonne et elle se dirige vers la sortie, laissant son plateau où il est. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle a été conditionnée à le faire.

* * *

Pdv Bellamy

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, le ciel semble encore dégagé. Il n'a dû dormir qu'une heure ou deux mais Octavia a bougé à ses côtés, lui assénant un coup dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il se tourne vers elle et la découvre en train de l'observer. C'était donc fait intentionnellement, au final ?

Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse…, souffle la jeune fille à voix basse, désireuse de laisser les autres dormir.

Le brun hausse un sourcil avant de pousser un petit soupir et de rouler des yeux. Mais la brunette ne lâche pas l'affaire et le tient en joug avec son regard bleuté. Décidément, elle sait toujours tout sans qu'il ne lui dise quoi que ce soit…

J'étais en train de dormir, Octavia, lui réplique-il sèchement, La seule chose qui me tracasse est de trouver la bonne position pour dormir !

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très convaincant. Même lui s'en rend compte. Alors Octavia, certainement !

Ne me mens pas, Bellamy Blake, déclare alors la brunette alors qu'une lueur fugace traverse son regard.

Serait-ce de l'agacement ? Mais déjà la jeune femme poursuit :

Je ne suis plus une enfant, Bell' !, s'écrie-t-elle sans plus se soucier du sommeil des autres. Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout me cacher !

Le brun pousse un soupir. Glissant une main dans ses boucles brunes, il les ébouriffe un peu plus. Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Durant quelques secondes, il songe à se détourner de la jeune femme et à ne lui laisser apercevoir que son dos pour toute réponse. Mais cela ne servirait à rien et il faudrait bien qu'un jour, il le lui dise. Et le plus tôt possible, puisqu'il songe quitter le camp le soir même. Il se redresse finalement, achevant de s'éveiller et pose son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

Je quitte le camp ce soir, déclare-il simplement.

Bellamy n'aime pas perdre de temps en veines paroles. Les fioritures, ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Les yeux d'Octavia s'illuminent alors qu'elle comprend qu'il compte aller chercher Monty, mais soudain, son visage s'assombrit. Bellamy sait qu'elle a compris.

Attend…, commence-elle, tu as bien dit « Je »… ?

Le brun acquiesce simplement alors qu'il se dégage du sac de couchage. Il se redresse sur les genoux et plante son regard dans celui bleuté de la brunette.

Oui, je, dit-il simplement avant d'ajouter, Jasper et moi, personne d'autre.

Il voit la bouche de sa sœur s'entrouvrir mais n'attend pas d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Il se lève et s'en va tout simplement. Avant de quitter la tente, il secoue Jasper par l'épaule.

Dans cinq minutes dehors, grogne-il froidement.

Et il passe par l'ouverture, éclairant l'intérieur de la tente l'espace de quelques secondes.

* * *

Pdv Clarke

Marcus Kane beugle aux jeunes de se dépêcher alors que lui-même est assis dans une voiture, les suivant patiemment. Pour le coup, il semble prêt à écraser les derniers du peloton. Les yeux de Clarke passent une dernière fois sur le visage de l'homme, avant de se détourner précipitamment pour ne pas croiser son regard. Sans plus attendre, elle hâte le pas. Aujourd'hui, le terrain choisi est accidenté. Une vraie horreur. Ses pieds la font monstrueusement souffrir, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'arrêter. C'est pour ça qu'elle fait toujours en sorte d'être un peu à l'avance sur les derniers. Elle ne peut pas sembler faible. Pourtant, son truc, ce n'est vraiment pas la course à pied ! Elle tient plutôt de ses parents. Elle voulait devenir médecin, pas soldat. La guerre change tout malheureusement.

Le regard de Clarke s'assombrit alors qu'elle poursuit cette course. Son visage doit être rougi par l'effort et de petites gouttes glissent dans le creux de son dos. La chaleur provoquée par l'effort physique est intense.

Le sang battant contre ses tempes, elle se concentre sur le sol. Le chemin est semé de caillou… Il suffirait de trébucher dessus pour se rompre le cou. Soudain, un hurlement se fait entendre. Sans même réfléchir, la blonde court vers ce son mais, déjà il s'estompe, remplacé par des gémissements douloureux. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sent la peur lui enserrer la gorge. Lorsqu'elle arrive au bord d'une falaise, elle découvre avec écœurement le corps de Mel. L'une de ses jambes a pris un angle bizarre. Les yeux de la blondinette s'écarquillent et elle sursaute lorsqu'une main est déposée sur son épaule. Elle lève les yeux et découvre alors Marcus.

Je suis trop lourd pour descendre en bas, déclare-il simplement avant d'ajouter, Ton équipe, ta responsabilité.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre subitement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et elle reste un moment sans réagir. Alors c'est à elle de descendre ? Sérieusement ? Alors que cette fille était prête à lui faire un sale coup ? Pourtant, elle sait que cet homme a raison. Sa mère a cru lui offrir une meilleure vie en la faisant monter en grade immédiatement ? Elle se trompait lourdement. Clarke n'a pas l'impression d'être un leader. Pourtant, elle le doit.

Wells, apporte moi de la corde, déclare-elle, mais en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, elle poursuit : Maintenant.

Elle se redresse alors et lorsque son meilleur ami dépose la corde entre ses mains, elle la noue autour de sa taille. Un double, puis un triple nœud. Elle ne veut pas vraiment risquer sa vie à cause de cette stupide brune. Elle pose finalement son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Je te fais confiance, souffle-elle en posant son regard dans celui de Wells.

Elle sait qu'à l'instant, elle vient de transférer une partie de son stress sur les épaules de son ami, mais à vrai dire, c'était inévitable tant elle était nerveuse.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle pose son regard dans celui de Wells, puis esquisse un petit sourire qui ne convainc aucun des deux. Il sait qu'elle ne se sent pas prête, elle le sait également. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un secret de polichinelle. Prudemment, elle pose ses pieds au bord du gouffre alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la peur. Elle se sent suspendue entre deux mondes. La terre ferme et le vide. Et des deux, seul le premier la tente.

Incertaine, elle se laisse glisser le long de cette paroi, alors que déjà, elle sent de petits cailloux rouler sous ses chaussures, la faisant glisser.

Attention !, gronda la voix de Marcus.

Durant quelques secondes, Clarke s'imagine lui rétorquer que si cela le gênait tant que ça, il pourrait prendre sa place. Mais ces quelques secondes d'inattention manquent de lui coûter bien plus gros. Avec un sursaut, elle sent son pied déraper sur un rocher glissant. À ce moment, elle comprend que la seule chose qui l'empêche de tomber est cette corde. Une pauvre corde… Une phrase lui vint à l'esprit et elle se sent frémir : « La vie ne tient qu'à un fil ».

Cet adage dit vrai. À cet instant, sa vie peut basculer d'un moment à un autre et elle n'aurait pas le temps de crier qu'elle serait déjà en bas, près de Mel. C'est hors de question. Redoublant de vigilance, elle continue sa lente progression. De temps à autre, elle pose le pied dans une mauvaise prise, mais elle en change presque instantanément. Elle n'a jamais rien escaladé, alors c'est peu dire qu'à l'instant, la peur est au rendez –vous.

Lorsqu'enfin ses pieds touchent la pierre, elle sent combien cette descente a été éprouvante. Ses muscles sont particulièrement douloureux et son cœur a pris un rythme effréné. Elle ne veut pas rester là. Elle se précipite alors vers Mel, la retournant précautionneusement.

Est-ce que ça va ?, lui murmure-elle délicatement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Mel a perdu de sa superbe. Sa longue chevelure brune est couverte de feuilles et de boue, son teint est cireux. Elle n'est pas jolie… Elle est pitoyable. Et même si Clarke devrait lui en vouloir, elle sait que ce n'est plus le cas. Pas après l'avoir vue dans un tel état.

Sans perdre de temps, elle défait sa ceinture de fortune et la passe autour de la taille de Mel avant d'y faire plusieurs nœuds. Elle teste leur solidité en tirant dessus mais rien ne se passe, elle ne se rompe pas. Tout se jouera lorsque de sa remontée.

Wells, monte-la !, s'entend-elle crier.

Et pour aider son meilleur ami, elle la redresse. Elle marmonne alors quelque chose au sujet du poids « plume » de Mel, tandis qu'elle sent doucement cette dernière quitter ses mains pour prendre de l'altitude. Sa jambe pend dans le vide et l'estomac de Clarke se retourne. Elle aurait dû lui faire une attelle de fortune… Mais cela aurait pris trop de temps. Sa conscience de médecin lui souffle aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas dû la bouger, mais dans le même temps, elle comprend que parfois, on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on désire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la corde retombe près d'elle et sans plus attendre, elle la noue autour de sa propre taille. Il faut beaucoup moins de temps à Clarke pour remonter que ce qu'il a fallu à Mel pour faire le même bout de chemin.

Lorsqu'elle se trouve enfin au bord de la route, elle s'agenouille, le souffle court et les battements de son cœur hiératique.

Griffin, gronde soudain la voix de Marcus. Monte dans cette fichue voiture, je pense que l'on va avoir besoin de tes services. Les autres, vous rentrez à la base et au pas de course !

Mel est déjà à bord de la voiture lorsque Clarke y monte enfin. Le moteur vrombit et presque instantanément, la voiture bondit sur le chemin accidenté. Propulsée au fond de son siège, la jeune femme se tient tant bien que mal.

La guerre n'épargne personne. Pas même les jeunes soldats en formation.

* * *

**Et comme d'habitude, un petit mot pour la fin : Je vous remercie pour vos review, vos follow, etc. Vraiment, ça m'a beaucoup touché et je suis heureuse que cette fiction puisse vous plaire ! Donc merci et surtout, n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos avis (positif ou négatif d'ailleurs !)**

**Et bien-sûr, je remercie également Samla pour sa jolie review !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez l'escapade de notre petit Bellamy mais également les suites des aventures de Clarke dans ce maudit camp ! **

**A très bientôt ! **


End file.
